1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controlled electric power switch and a process for switching an electric power circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The term power switch will be used here to denote a switch which is intended to be placed in an electric power circuit. Such power switches are widely used, and ways of improving them and reducing their cost have been sought for many years.
There are two main categories of known controlled electric power switches: electromechanical switches and semiconductor switches.
Electromechanical switches are the oldest, but are still very widely used. Their drawbacks are their size, which is a function of the electric power transmitted by the line in which they are placed, and wear of the switch, which is partly due to an arcing phenomina occurring when the switch is opened or closed.
Semi-conductor switches are static which means that wear is quite limited. However, existing technologies only make it possible to fabricate semiconductors that present a relatively large passing state (switch is closed) voltage drop, large enough to cause the switch to heat up and result in energy losses whenever the circuit is closed.
An object of this invention is a controlled electric power switch without the drawbacks of electromechanical switches or those of semiconductor switches.